Sayuri
by kenshinotaku
Summary: Summary-Kenshin has been hiding something from the Kenshingumi, what could it be?
1. The Secret's Out

**Summary-**Kenshin has been hiding something from the Kenshingumi, what could it be?

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, this is just a random idea I got.

**Kamiya Dojo**

Kenshin sits quietly on the engawa watching his friends going on with their day. He sighs and goes to his room. 'Should I tell them?' San stops what he's doing and chases Kenshin to his room.

**Kenshin's Room**

Sano knocks on Kenshin's door. "Oi, Kenshin, it okay if I come in?", "Sure." a small whisper calls. Sano opens the door and walks in. "Kenshin, you aren't acting right today. What's wrong?"

Kenshin slowly looks up at his friend. "Can I tell you a secret?" Sano stares confused, but nods. "Well…..I'm not really a boy…I'm a girl." Sano's eyes widen. "WHAT?" Kenshin covers his mouth.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Sano stares at the girl and nods. She uncovers his mouth and hugs him. "Thank you, Sano. You're the best!" he smiles and hugs back.

"Oi, since you told me yours, I have one you should hear." Kenshin looks up. "I really like you, Kenshin." now Kenshin's eyes widen, but she smiles. "I really like you to, Sanosuke." she reaches up and kisses his cheek.

A large blush creeps onto his cheeks, and he laughs. "Really.", "Of coarse." she smiles. He grins. "Oh, if you're a girl, your name couldn't possibly be Kenshin." she fidgets. "Your right, it isn't. It's Sayuri.", "Sayuri…" she giggles. "You seem to be really uncomfortable now that you know I'm a girl." a blush returns to his cheeks. "Hehe, I'm just not good with girls."

_Ok, crappy ending to a chapter. But, it's the best I had, and sorry for having this up late. I've been here and there doing all sorts of stuff so I was to busy to get this up sooner. Hope you enjoyed, please review(please don't be to hard, if you didn't like it)_


	2. Party With Me

_The song used in this chapter is "Into The Night By: Santana"_

**The Next Day**

Sano watches Sayuri acting like a boy once again, and doing the laundry. Suddenly, Yahiko comes up behind him and hits him in the back of the head. "Oi, what was that for you brat?" he fumes.

"Don't call me a brat! And ever since yesterday, you've been blushing and staring when Kenshin is around you, do you like him or something?" Sano growls and knocks the kid out, then walks up to Sayuri. "Hey." she jumps and looks at him. "Oh, it's you Sano."

He rubs the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering….there's a party going on tonight at the gambling hall, you wanna come?" she smirks. "Okay." his eyes widen. "Really, that was easier than I thought."

She laughs. "You've been very shy around me lately Sano." he grins. "I'm just getting used to the fact you're a girl."

**That Night**

Everyone but Sayuri and Sano are asleep. Sayuri quickly puts on a dark blue kimono covered in cherry blossoms. Sano stares at her for a minute. "To much?" he pops out of his thoughts. "Oh, no! I was just thinking about how nice you look in a kimono."

She smirks and pulls his arm. "Your so funny. Come on, let's go!" he follows behind her.

**Gambling Hall**

All the men surround Sayuri, flirting and drinking with her. Sano watches a smile on his face. 'I don't think I've seen her so happy before.' A hand on his shoulder causes him to jump.

"Oh, it's you Akiyo.", "Hey, when did you meet that cute girl?", "Uh…" he looks at where Sayuri was sitting and sees her dancing to a song his friends were singing.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tellIt was love from above that could save me from hellShe had fire in her soul it was easy to seeHow the devil himself could be pulled out of meThere were drums in the air as she started to danceEvery soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_

Sayuri walked over to him and made him stand up. "Come on, Sano." he followed and danced with her.

_**And we sangAy, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ayAnd the voices bang like the angels singWe're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ayAnd we danced on into the nightAy, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, ohAnd we danced on into the night**_


End file.
